


星星

by Sand_TU



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incestuous House Of Finwë, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_TU/pseuds/Sand_TU
Summary: There truly are some serious complicated relationships within the House of Finwë.
Relationships: Feanor/Findis/Fingolfin/Irime/Finarfin, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：「现当代诺多王室家庭关系考 —以芬威的第一代子女为中心—」
> 
> 又又名：“猜猜谁才是那个最疯的疯子”

  


0.  
  
那么，关键词。  
  
憎恶、倾慕、怜悯、关怀、质疑、理解、漠视、共鸣。  
  
当然还有爱、恨，与性。

  
  


1\. Irime Lalwende  
  
芬威的第二个女儿正在往嘴里填葡萄。  
  
纤细白净的手指捏开烂熟的果皮，透明清甜的汁水很快便濡湿了指缝，优雅懂礼的王女不会轻易令液体沾上她的衣物，留下任何难堪的斑驳痕迹，她今天穿了一身柔软闪亮的银灰色长裙，那些布料包裹住她圆润的膝盖，覆盖过赤裸的脚背，几颗葡萄并不值得她毁掉这件杰作。  
  
她的兄弟姐妹们，则完全是另一回事。  
  
身着银灰长裙的Irime Lalwende用手掌支住下颌，半睁着眼，去看几步之外层层叠叠的绸缎与绒毯，以及芬迪丝那压在费诺胫骨上的精致脚踝，不痛不痒的思绪浮在她身侧，她想着：那看上去实在有些硌得慌。  
  
没有人质疑最开始是芬迪丝操了费诺，用阴道还是用阴茎并不重要，这是理所当然的，当芬迪丝骑跨上费诺的那一刻，整个世界便也就自然而然地闭了嘴。  
  
芬威的长女，就如同他的长子那样，思维尖锐，眼神冷漠，且从不犹疑，任何话语或动作都如同漆黑矿道中的磷火，扎眼无比，同时极度危险，另一个甚至更加危险的相似之处则是：他们都深爱着自己的母亲。  
  
如果说Curufinwe如一头红龙般盘踞在Miriel的记忆残骸之上，芬迪丝则像只凰鸟，撑开羽翼捍卫她根基空洞的家庭，那些保护欲过于凶猛，以至于她总有一天会需要一个出口，然而当那出口也终究无以为继之时，她将任由自己被那些她亲手放弃了的东西烧成一地灰烬，而后重生为别的什么东西，并飞向全然相反的天堂。  
  
于是在那之前，她睡了费诺。  
  
居于上位的精灵以她所习惯的节奏前后摆动着臀胯，确保身体里的那根阴茎撞在她想要的位置上，覆上了细密汗水的身躯因而如白瓷般柔和起伏，躺在床铺上的年长者则以手掌压制那些曲线，自柔软的胸脯划向后腰，而后握住那腰杆让自己碾向更深处，他们还做某些除却性爱时间以外并不常做的事：他们直视彼此的眼睛。  
  
开始的方式向来很简单，当时与今日并无甚不同。事实上，每一次都大同小异。  
  
“您大可以继续在全世界面前假装您不想要他。”  
  
芬迪丝，带着她一如既往的深不可测的平淡，毫不客气地大肆嘲讽。  
  
费诺对此的回应是一个狠厉的亲吻。  
  
如是，芬威最年长的两个孩子便开始向他们的弟妹们身体力行地展示，什么叫做真正的愤怒性爱。  
  
而作为这场事件的第三位当事人——永远都有第三位当事人，当然——芬国昐对此表露出了得体的惊恐万状。然而，由于他得知此事的时候，他胞弟的阴茎还捅在自己的屁股里，那得体也就多少打了些折扣。  
  
除去当事人以外，他们之间一致同意的是，Nolofinwe并没有完全明白这里究竟发生了什么，或者说，完全不明白。  
  
他就像根僵直的木棍，裹着太多烂泥般的压力，任何问题对于他来说都是五个问题，最近的一个例子：他正在担心自己需不需要担任芬威的传令官，随之而来的是“芬威会不会想要他担任传令官”，混杂少许“他能不能当好这个传令官”的自我怀疑，与非常多的“费诺会不会在他当上芬威的传令官之后把他从图纳东侧的瀑布上丢下去”，和“芬迪丝会不会因为费诺将他从瀑布上丢下去了，而一边高唱提里安当季流行圣歌，一边向费诺发起决斗，二人至死方休”的恐慌症发作。  
  
说真的，比起搞清楚任何事，这男人更需要让他忧心忡忡的脑子停下来。  
  
所以他会没事的，只要费纳芬干好他的活，把同胞兄长的脑子操出来就可以了。  
  
有些奇怪的是，费纳芬是他们当中最不热衷这一切的那个。不是说他在把人带上绝妙的阴道或前列腺高潮上有什么疑虑，她的意思是，他毕竟是他们当中最年轻的那个，而那意味着，理论上而言，最多的荷尔蒙冲动，但他同时也是个对羊皮纸的兴趣比对姑娘们胸衣的性趣更大的古怪青少年，将将沾上适婚年龄线并不代表他准备好走入一段关系了，Lalwende确实多少有些担忧，Findis一定也是，但那是Aracano要去操心的事，至少，在接下来的两个小时内，Arafinwe的阴茎不会是别人的问题。  
  
就在床铺对面，Irime右手边的雪白长桌上，费纳芬扯着芬国昐那几乎散下桌脚的黑发开始吻他，动作激烈得几乎不带半点平日里温和模样，下身的动作也开始变得杂乱，而年长者的选择是顺从地放松了下颚，让温热的软肉舔舐进来将他填满，任由自己悬在半空里的小腿被撞得轻微痉挛，手掌却是安抚般稳固地贴在弟弟的肩胛骨上，宽容得一点也不像宫廷里的那个独裁主义控制狂。  
  
Ingoldo是在芬国昐的肩膀上长大的，而Nolofinwe信任胞弟的心与思考，他是他留在世俗世界的唯一一把荆棘锁，他则是他怀疑与斡旋的重叠冰层间的最后一条软肋，茵迪斯的两个儿子间那些不太寻常的亲密由来已久，其后果——包括一枚被棘刺堵死的锁眼，与一半被烧毁在冰峡下的灵魂——也日渐裸露，并终将曝晒在大光中。  
  
与之相对，且相纠缠的便是，芬威最年长与最年幼的儿子不约而同地选择了或多或少地漠视彼此。Curufinwe既不信任金发半兄弟的心，也不信任他的思考，他判断对方“甚至比他那个无能的兄长更加迂腐“，而成长拿走了Arafinwe属于孩童的最后一点好奇，他对异母长兄彻头彻尾的没有半点兴趣，有鉴于这里所指的可是那个费雅纳罗，这不可不谓是项奇迹。  
  
然而另一方面，他们不时会在Nolofinwe不在场的时候操对方，漫不经心的消遣与你死我活的争夺分量相当，私人性质的欣赏则要隐蔽得多，哪怕事实上占比可观，Irime时常怀疑他们的长兄对金发有种古怪的偏好，而Arafinwe的长发在整个提里安都享有盛名，同时费诺本人基本上就是羊皮书卷气味的行走荷尔蒙，那可不是什么Ingoldo会乐意错过的东西。  
  
当然，他们双方都非常清楚另一个精灵从头至尾都对一切心知肚明，并不时用上他所有粉饰太平的手段去维系钢索上的平衡，顺便将自己都蒙骗过去，而那些手段的数量庞大到连费雅纳罗都放弃了计量。  
  
正如她一直所说的：永远都有第三位当事人。以及男孩子们总是很有趣的。  
  
芬迪丝压在费诺的胸膛上，肩背舒缓，她用手掌抚摸男人的喉结，指尖滑向突起的脊骨，揉捏费诺的后颈，女精灵自他汗湿的颧骨一路舔吻至耳廓，嘴唇轻贴着长兄的面颊开合几下后，又再度直起上身。Irime能看见她洗练的蓝色眼睛近乎透明。而后黑发的精灵以食指与中指剥开了芬迪丝的阴唇，用拇指由下往上拨弄瘫软在正中的红肿肉粒，逼出了女精灵一声高亢的呻吟，几乎让人想起茵迪斯早年辉煌的歌喉。  
  
啊，费诺的手指和他指腹上的那些美妙的老茧。Lalwende将吃干净了的葡萄梗丢回果盘中。这便是为什么与费诺的性爱总是很有趣，芬国昐给予她安全，费纳芬让她感到亲密，但长兄总有些你想不到的花样。  
  
哦噢，别妄想，芬迪丝本人根本不在这杆标尺上。  
  
Irime站起身，一层一层地掀开重叠的绸布，而后陷进去，银灰色的布料在她跨坐上费诺的胸膛时发出刺耳的撕裂声响，葡萄的汁液抹在芬迪丝的乳房和肩膀上。当她的潮湿穴口贴上费诺滚烫的皮肤时，长兄在她身后哼笑了一声，金发的女精灵则轻轻眯起浸满情欲的迷蒙双眼，而后吻了吻妹妹的眉心、鼻尖、嘴唇。  
  
不过其实，费诺与Lalwende给对方的评价倒是惊人的相似：“指不定比她的那个哥哥聪明点，但也只会使我生厌”，“费诺的才华独一无二，而他对我真正重要的那部分，则愚蠢得令人难以忍受”。  
  
平心而论，他们的相处在这个家庭里可称和睦。他们之间不存在长子与长女的刻薄怨恨与相互鄙薄；她也没有芬国昐那强迫症般维持家庭平衡的傲慢欲望，与伪装成了前者的雏鸟孺慕情节；他们甚至没有男性之间无谓的竞争诉求。  
  
费诺会在家族宴会上陪她跳第四支舞——虽然其中也有Ingoldo至今还在用年纪当借口无视社交场的缘故——通常是在迷瑞尔之子以他那无与伦比的灼人才华与难以置信的糟糕脾气给了所有人难堪，而芬迪丝用平淡如水的口吻，说了几句除了他们兄妹以外没人听得懂的破口大骂之后，这时Nolofinwe便从天知道哪个心理阴影的角落里挣脱出来，插手介入，芬威的次子会带着他无可挑剔的冷静微笑，安抚长姊的情绪，吸引长兄的火力，调整献礼环节以转移至高王夫妇的注意，评价一两句酒水的品质，最后嘱咐宫廷乐师换一首圆舞曲。惯例戏码的全套流程下来，Irime也差不多吃完她的第一道前菜沙拉了，这时王次女便会提起裙摆，朝异母兄长轻巧地行礼，Curufinwe则会露出他最有魅力的残酷微笑，吻她的指节，将女伴领向舞池中央，而后在两组方步间，与异母妹妹用眼神评论Aracano这次的选曲——其调式通常决定了芬威子女们接下来的行程，是做爱，还是死斗，或是两者同时。  
  
如果说芬迪丝是因透彻而无所顾忌，那么费诺创造顾忌这个词汇的唯一目的，就是为了能把它从字典上撕下去，他们对彼此的厌恶完全是双向的。也真是难怪芬国昐会长成那个模样。他恨家庭聚会恨到了骨子里，却从未出过哪怕一丝一毫的差错，Nolofinwe在这样的场合永远毫不起眼，永远完美无缺，轻而易举地便将所有的焦头烂额的事态装点成过场的滑稽戏，公式化的姿态也是某种精细打磨后的平庸无趣，客人们甚至不会记得王次子那天穿了什么颜色的外袍，但无一例外地确信他的仪表无可指摘。  
  
这当然不是指Nolofinwe的外貌并不出众，因为Aracano很漂亮，不是Ingoldo那种维利玛圣堂式的漂亮，也不像他们的长兄那样耀眼万丈，如同矿石、珠宝与书籍喂养出的钢灰色殿堂，仅只眉锋便足以轻易将人割伤，不，他的漂亮更稳定，他有的是最为典型的诺多式英俊，加上并不过分的梵雅的笔直鼻梁，虽说皮肤多少有些苍白，远比不上费诺迷人的麦色。那样的长相足够称得上是赏心悦目，只不过与惹人眼球没有任何关系，毕竟，这就是芬国昐一直以来在家族中的位置，他是那个维系者，是那个次子（middle child），他是这先驱者多过了头的家庭中的那个稳固且坚实的因素，他确保着每个人都不至于离彼此太遥远，以至于分崩离析，也不过分接近，以免滋生无谓的事端。他确实在这个职位上尽心竭力。  
  
与此同时，在一条道走到黑的问题上，他是个履历比费诺还辉煌的疯子。  
  
您现在大概能多少觉察到一点这个家庭里的问题所在了。  
  
公平地说，Irime童年时同样愤怒，当然，因没有哪个芬威的孩子能够逃离愤怒，唯一的区别不过是袭来时机的早晚，不过她的那份潜伏不深，而她摆脱的也足够早，或许是芬威所有孩子中最早的。  
  
或许有人会想知道，那么，潜伏最深，摆脱最晚的那个是谁。  
  
答案揭晓要到很久以后了，一如既往，火焰将会是那最为关键的提示，但具体究竟是哪一场火，她还并不确定。  
  
长兄滚烫的混乱气息滑向她的臀缝，而后她便感觉到自己的穴口被撑开，她早就湿透了，但还是没忍住抱怨式的喘息，因为费诺一口气把两根手指都塞了进来。  
  
回到原本的话题，您在这里可以注意到的是，费诺给他更年幼的两个异母弟妹的所有评价，都是建立在与另一个人的比较之上的，如果这还不足以说明点什么。  
  
而他对芬迪丝没有评价，只有称呼，有且仅有一个称呼，“The sister”，芬迪丝则用母名称呼他，使用且仅使用母名，“Feanaro”。  
  
这二者的缘由与亲情或亲昵显然都没有任何关系。  
  
“如果您想要我尊重您的家庭，那您至少要意识到，我也有权利要求您做到同样的事，Feanaro。”  
  
说到底，Lalwende还是每次都会被那两人间的刀光剑影给晃着眼睛。  
  
但与此同时，事实的另一端是，费诺在伊瑞梅和费纳芬的青少年时期几乎从未回过提理安，他全部的存在感都停留在了似是而非的睡前故事里，而于芬国昐而言，费诺是明登塔顶端的第一缕光芒与底端的第一块基石，是阴魂不散的铅石般的乌云层，他叫费诺兄长，将费诺视为兄弟，但无论他看到的是谁，那个人都和哥哥没有什么关系。可对于芬迪丝来说，费诺只是个自私、傲慢、讨人厌的异母哥哥，她和费诺之间的关系最糟糕，与此同时，却也最像家人。费诺那些尖刻的光环与距离在芬迪丝眼中从没存在过，有某些特定的时刻，他们之间的相处和所有相看两厌的兄妹没有任何区别。  
  
只是Lalwende同样也知道，那些时刻将比晨雾更短寿，倏忽便逝去，且如梦境般无法在记忆中留下任何分量，总有一天他们之间那根本性的分歧会显露身形，芬迪丝将彻底放弃她本已是艰难残存的关心，而费诺迟早会不得不锁死拳头攥紧一切，玩乐的黄金时代宣告终结，他们将分道扬镳，费诺与芬迪丝的割裂，会比他与他们中的其他任何人都要来得更像深渊，而冷漠将无可挽回。  
  
她向前蜷起身体，把下颌安放进芬迪丝的肩窝，果肉、淫水与精液的气味挤满鼻腔，她感受着长姊高潮前的痉挛，与长兄在她阴道中肆虐的手指，痛快地尖叫起来。  
  
谁知道呢，也许那时他们仍旧会在对方的床上。  
  
她隐约听见Aracano在她身后叫着Ingoldo的名字，小弟的特权，如果Arafinwe想要Nolofinwe连续两次高潮，他就会得到那两次高潮，额外附赠弥足珍贵的呻吟和事后拥抱，天知道Curufinwe要花上几十个小时，毁掉三四套床具，才能让他年长的那个兄弟在床上开口，下床之后就更是天方夜谭了，倒不是说费诺本人有多么在乎这件事。  
  
您看，如果说费诺与芬迪丝之间是火光冲天的战场，费诺与芬国昐之间则是深不见底的泥沼。  
  
十数分钟之后，她枕在芬迪丝柔软的小腹上，用长姊的手指玩弄自己的乳头，看着费诺走向长桌边，把仰面躺在那平复呼吸的芬国昐扯到了自己身上，而那个完全被操开，连后穴都还没能合上的男人，甚至没有费心给出半点哪怕只是意味着惊讶的动静。  
  
没人能说得准那两个人究竟是怎么回事。芬迪丝或许知道些什么，但芬威的长女对这个话题的态度接近于憎恶，他们二位本人就更是毫无希望，费诺从未屑于开口，可无论他看上去有多么泰然自若，不置一词可不是他们那位精于辞令的兄长最常有的表现，而芬国昐的态度则永远介于讳莫如深与稀里糊涂的平衡点，但真正不同寻常之处在于，他甚至没有做出任何辨明事态的尝试。  
  
事实上，他们所有人所做的一切，全都是在为这厚如尘土的迷雾层层加码。  
  
费诺将芬国昐的小腿环上自己的后腰，肿胀的阴茎捅进对方烂熟的穴口里，而后低头咬在对方肩颈连接的地方，他咬得很深，犬齿没入锁骨的凹陷里，Lalwende知道费诺上次留在那里的伤口还没有痊愈，芬国昐只是皱着眉喘息，手指埋进费诺漆黑的头发里，那是他在对抗第一波疯狂的快感，费诺在操Nolofinwe的时候很少一开始就进到最深处，总是浅浅地抵在前列腺上，几下便能卸掉一个人全部的控制力，而纵容Ingoldo的后果，就是Aracano今天的体力不会够他撑到最后。  
  
有趣之处在于，他们之间层层叠叠的相互伪装哪怕在裸裎相见时也不会停下，甚至不如说，床铺之上正是舞台打光最充足的地方，其表现包括但不仅限于：两张爽到脑髓，但依旧坚持不懈地摆出副深受侮辱的表情的脸。  
  
或许这就是为什么她的那两个兄长搞起来简直是没完没了，不是她抱怨，可一旦放任那两人折腾对方，你只会得到漫无天日的性爱马拉松，隔周一次还能称得上性感火辣，她从来不介意当这两人的观众，三天两头上演可就不那么有趣了，因为如果她不想搭上自己去放倒他们，就只能等着芬迪丝来喊停。  
  
但此时芬迪丝在她头顶打着瞌睡，双眼困倦又清醒地看着她年长的那两个兄弟继续折腾彼此，高潮余韵总是能让人无比宽容，Ingoldo则在床铺另一边坐下，梳洗后的卷曲金发带着潮湿气，他倾身越过芬迪丝赤裸的笔直双腿，捏了捏Lalwende的手腕。  
  
或许这才是为什么她给了最小的弟弟一个吻，她是摆脱最早的那个，而他是愤怒最浅的那个，他们本就不该搅和到年长的那三人之间去。


	2. 幕后故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于我们为什么不能相信Irime Lalwende

最先搞在一起的是费诺和芬迪丝。

但把所有人都搅上床的是Irime，手段是上了Ingoldo（）因为她知道芬熊肯定会因为三芬被扯进来。

顺序大概是Feanor/Findis→Feanor/Findis/Lalwende→Lalwende/Finarfin→Finarfin/Fingolfin→5P

然而这是Lalwende以为的内容（）既对也不对（）

因为芬熊比Lalwen还早知道长兄长姊滚上床了。

他会知道是因为，芬姐姐和费费搞在一起的一部分原因，是他自己差点跟费诺滚上床。

芬熊知道Lalwen有多了解自己，所以极其小心地瞒住了她，然而顾此失彼没防住芬迪丝。

芬姐姐和费费本来只是比较合拍的炮友，甚至最开始只是一夜情。

然而知道费费差点睡了芬熊的芬姐姐极其火大，“我睡你可以，但你不能在这种自己都搞不清状况的情况下睡我弟弟”。简单来说就是，芬姐姐和费费两个人是拎得清的，费费和芬熊是不可能拎得清的。

大实话。

费费会听才有鬼（）

而芬姐姐当然也管不到费费头上，实话是她也没有那么想管，她对于弟妹们是一个疏离的保护者，而且总有一天会彻底离开。

但费费肯定也没那么幼稚就因为这个特地去睡了芬熊，所以大家本来相安无事了一段时间。

然后Lalwende睡了三芬。三芬睡了芬熊。彻底惹毛了独占欲严重的费费，导致他直接把三芬和芬熊一块扯上了床。

最后Lalwen拉着芬姐姐搅了进去，这事情彻底没完了。

而至于Lalwende为什么要把所有人都卷上床，因为她想要Findis留下来。

对，Lalwen的目的是芬姐姐。可能再顺便推芬熊一把。

所以这就是为什么我们不能相信Lalwen，她对芬姐姐有私心，看芬熊有滤镜，还是某种意义上的幕后主使（）

Btw，费费是知道Lalwen在做什么的。

于是，芬姐姐对费费是“在我抛下这整座城市和整个诺多之前，把你自己的问题解决好，离我的弟弟妹妹们远一点。”；

费费是“I don’t care any single one of you. 你们才该滚远点。”；

Lalwende对Feanor有那么一点“噗嗤您就继续这么说吧，但如果你把Findis给我，我就把Nolvo让给你”的意思，他们甚至可以说是某种程度上的同谋者，费费从来不那么认为就是；

三芬纯粹状况外，他才是真的不想被扯进去，无奈他仰视芬迪丝，亲近Lalwen，而且还多少也对芬熊有占有欲；

芬熊则属于见招拆招，同时把事态往他想要的方向导，可惜基本方针是“红光报错太多了，我自己的问题先往后稍稍”，而他那个所谓“自己的问题”，才是最大的问题。


End file.
